Give me love
by Solaniaif
Summary: Após anos de casamento, Edward percebe que algo está faltando em sua vida. Ele não é tão feliz quanto pensou que seria ao lado da Tânia. Embora, tenha uma família perfeita, ele sente falta de um passado mal vivido, um passado que ainda o toca no peito, um fogo que apenas é possível se misturarmos duas naturezas diferentes. Será a vez dele de pedir amor?
1. Chapter 1

- Você nunca vai me amar não é Bella? - perguntou-me Jacob olhando diretamente nos olhos. Eu não sabia o que responder, não poderia magoá-lo ainda mais. Na verdade, eu não posso amar um outro alguém sendo que meu coração é totalmente ocupado por outro homem. Para mim, amor nós sentimentos apenas por uma pessoa e uma vez na vida e eu já sei quem é o meu amor. Sei que estou errada, que mesmo após anos eu ainda sigo amando loucamente Edward, _mas como esquecê-lo se todas as vezes em que olho para minha filha eu vejo o pai dela ali?_


	2. Capítulo Um : Ainda me lembro de você

_Ela chegava com sua roupa sempre impecável e sorrindo lindamente para mim. Ah, aquele sorriso que eu tanto amava, que me arrancou da escuridão quanto eu estava completamente perdido. Ela caminhava lentamente e tudo que eu queria era poder tocar seu rosto. Sentir sua pele macia contra a minha ou até mesmo ouvir sua risada maravilhosa que tanto me enchia de felicidade. Quando finalmente estava parada de frente a mim, sua mão tocou meu rosto e foi instantâneo sentir um tremor percorrer todo o meu corpo. Fechei meus olhos apreciando aquela sensação que eu não sentia a anos e sussurrei : _

_- Minha Bella..._

BIP BIP BIP

Dei um salto na cama e constatei que havia sido mais um sonho, mais um maldito sonho em menos de uma semana que já foram 4. Desliguei meu despertador e segui para o banheiro. Tânia não se encontrava na cama e provavelmente deveria estar cuidando do nosso filho, Peter. Ele já estava com 2 anos e exigia de nós uma atenção redobrada. Eu amava meu filho, ele era o raio de luz que animava minha vida todos os dias. Ele parecia bastante com a mãe e só havia herdado de mim uma minúscula parte, o nariz. Eu era feliz, eu tinha casado com a mulher que tanto sonhei,tenho um filho lindo, tenho uma empresa que cresceu significativamente em todo EUA e ganhei pais maravilhosos que aprendi a amar. No entanto, era impossível não sentir falta de uma coisa...fogo. Eu diria que minha vida é um tanto monótona e me lembro com saudades no dia em que uma certa gringa – agora meia irmã – entrou na minha vida a balançando por completo. Bella! Só a sua lembrança me causa arrepios, fazia anos que eu não havia, pois logo após a notícia de sua gravidez, ela e o seu insuportável marido, Jacob, haviam partido para California. Pouco eu sabia sobre ela, já que tinha vergonha de perguntar ao meu pai como Bella estava e ela tampouco vinha nos visitar. A única coisa que sei é que ela teve uma filha que tem aproximadamente a idade do meu Peter e que ela se chama Alícia. Nunca sequer vi uma foto e nunca entendi bem o motivo que a fez se afastar tanto da família. Logo ela que sempre fora tão apaixonada pelo nosso pai, Carlisle. Acho que a ausência dela me deixou mais abalado do que deveria. Afinal, qual motivo eu ainda teria para sonhar com ela todas as noites? _Eu não sei_.

Terminei de me arrumar e segui para minha sala de estar indo de encontro a minha família. Ainda quando estava no corredor ouvi Tânia conversando com o nosso filho. Sorri e lentamente entre no campo de visão deles. Éramos uma família feliz apesar de todas as dificuldades que passamos. Assim que me viu, Pet esticou os braços em minha direção e me chamou :

- Papai! – imediatamente, eu corri em sua direção o pegando no colo e o beijando em todo rosto. Logo após, dei um selinho em minha esposa e logo ela se levantava para trabalhar. Tan trabalhava em uma empresa de tecnologia e era a vice presidente,ela o acompanhava nas tomadas de decisões e isso fazia com que ela passasse mais tempo na empresa do que em casa. Mas, eu não reclamava. Eu ficava com meu filho e via o sucesso da minha mulher ir cada vez mais longe. Periodicamente, ela viajava bastante e em uma dessas viagens ela encontrou Jacob. Pouco ela me relatou sobre esse evento, mas apenas ressaltou que ele parecia bastante feliz com seu casamento e estava orgulhoso do quanto Bella tinha crescido como mulher, mãe e profissional. Sim, ela havia encontrado seu rumo. Deixou de ser aquela patricinha mimada que eu conheci a alguns anos e se tornou uma grande pessoa. Ela decidiu seguir carreira na Moda e hoje é uma das estilistas mais famosos do mundo – como se o sucesso que tinha antes fosse pouco- além de tudo, ela é dona de uma ONG que ajuda crianças carentes nos mais diversos países do mundo. _Eu estava orgulhoso dela também_.

- Bom dia, meu amor. Hoje eu devo chegar ainda mais tarde. Cuidem-se Ok? – falou-me Tan ao se levantar e pegar sua bolsa. – Não esqueça de dar uma volta com o Peter e coloque a roupa mais quente que tiver. O dia vai ser muito frio. – me recomendou enquanto parava a minha frente e beijava nosso filho.

- Não se preocupe, amor. Nós estaremos muito bem. – lhe assegurei e assim que falei ela se retirou. Olhei nossa sala de estar e vi que tudo estava arrumado. Minha mulher tinha um controle por organização quase impecável. Nossa casa sempre fora organizada nos mínimos detalhes. Ainda morávamos na Forks e não tínhamos pretensão de sair daqui. Levei Pet para tomar um banho e o deixei brincando no quarto enquanto me concentrava em meus próprios trabalhos. A vantagem de ser o dono de uma empresa é que sempre podemos optar em ficar em casa. A minha empresa de tecnologia tinha negócios em todo EUA e alguns países na América Latina. Eu não tinha pensando em crescer tanto, mas como Emmett sempre me disse : trabalho, gera bons lucros. E assim que assinamos o primeiro contrato multinacional, eu vi que ele estava completamente certo. Estava trabalhando a todo vapor na minha mais nova "criança" quando recebo uma mensagem do meu pai pedindo para que eu o visitasse hoje a tarde. Não imaginava do que se tratava mas assegurei que chegaria lá mais breve possível.

Após longas 4 horas de trabalho e cuidar do meu filho, eu finalmente me dirigi a casa do Carlisle. Ela era modesta, porém grande devido a quantidade de filhos que ele e a Esme tiveram. Assim que toquei a campainha logo um dos meus irmãos veio atender. Eu amava esses moleques, eles eram completamente parecidos com meu pai.

- Fala mano. – gritou o Ben, mais novo dos gêmeos.

- Fala moleque. – respondi enquanto balançava sua cabeça e tentava me ajoelhar a sua frente. Ele riu e correu para o sofá, onde provavelmente deveria estar jogando. Assim que entrei, vi Esme vindo em minha direção e já estendendo as mãos para pegar o Peter no colo.

- Vai, ele precisa mesmo conversar com você. – disse-me e eu imediatamente me dirigi ao escritório do meu pai.

Entrei sem bater e ele levantou a cabeça. Mesmo com 40 anos, Carlisle continuava o mesmo galã de sempre e arrancava da minha madrasta bons cabelos brancos.

- Filho. – disse e levantou para me abraçar. Retribui de bom grado e por mais que essa relação esteja passível e fraternal, lutamos bastante para tê-la dessa forma. – Sente-se, pois eu quero falar algo sério com você. – falou e eu notei um certo tom preocupado em sua voz.

- O que aconteceu, pai ? – perguntei imediatamente aflito.

- Eu sei que você é uma excelente pessoa, Edward. Assim como sei que você ama minha filha, a Bella. Embora, você diga que não, eu sei que você sente a falta dela e em muitos momentos deseja perguntar por ela. Por isso, eu confio totalmente em você para pedir o que irei. – falou me olhando nos olhos de forma suplica.

- Eu , sinceramente não estou entendendo nada, Carlisle. Nada mesmo. Muito menos sobre isso de amar a Bella. Você sabe... – e ele me interrompeu.

- Edward, eu não sou um idiota. Seu velho pai é uma raposa e bastante vivida para perceber certos sentimentos. Eu sei que você sente a falta dela, isso está escrito em sua testa a todo momento quando você me visita, quando você está aqui e ela me liga, quando pega uma foto dela e encara como se aquilo a fizesse aparecer na sua frente a qualquer momento. Não minta para mim! E devido a isso, eu venho te pedir um grande favor. – falou me deixando completamente deslocado. Eu não imaginei que alguns dos meus sentimentos fossem tão expostos , _mesmo que eu não amasse a Bella_ eu realmente sentia falta dela, só não queria expor dessa forma.

- O que eu posso fazer? – perguntei num tom mais baixo que o usual.

- Bella está se separando do Jacob. – disse-me e meu coração deu um pequeno solavanco.

- Mas, o que eu tenho com isso, pai? – perguntei, tentando soar o mais natural possível, embora o nervosismo me atingisse ao máximo.

- O problema Edward é que Alícia, a filha dela, está com leucemia e eu preciso que você vá para a Califórnia e convença minha filha cabeça dura a voltar para Forks. – falou Carlisle em um tom completamente sombrio me deixando bastante atônito. E por mais estranho que pareça, essa notícia trouxe um aperto ainda mais estranho no meu peito. _Uma agonia que eu não saberia explicar_. **Minha** Bella precisava de mim.


	3. Capítulo dois : Inferno

Capítulo Dois :

POV Bella

Estava sentada no meu carro ainda processando aquela maldita notícia. Eu não podia acreditar que aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo comigo e com minha filha de apenas dois anos. Lágrimas grossas desciam pelo meu rosto, o desespero ameaçava tomar conta de mim. Eu não sabia o que fazer! Minha filha, eu não posso perder a pessoa mais importante da minha vida e a única lembrança do que vivi ao lado do Edward foi real. Segurei o volante do meu carro com força enquanto permitia que todo o meu sofrimento saísse e gritei o mais alto que pude. Assim que me recompus peguei meu carro e me dirigi a minha casa. Eu morava na Califórnia desde que me descobri grávida da Alicia. Eu sempre soube que aquele bebê que eu esperava era do Edward, fruto do nosso relacionamento forçado enquanto fingia estar cega. Mas, quando casei com Jacob, não imaginei que estivesse já com dois meses de gravidez , então notem a minha surpresa ao constatar em um médico de que eu esperava um bebê dentro de mim. De início, eu fiquei feliz, era um recomeço que eu estava dando para minha vida, mas parece que o destino estava disposto a brincar comigo. O médico me afirmou que eu estava com dois meses e fazendo as contas, não batia com o tempo em que estive com Jake e isso me causou choque. Como eu poderia dizer para o meu marido que eu esperava o filho de outro? E pior, como eu poderia chegar para o Edward e dizer : Hey, a Bella também está esperando um filho seu? Eu não agüentaria a rejeição dele novamente. Na noite em que decidi contar ao meu esposo sobre minha descoberta, eu vi um misto de sentimentos passarem pelo seu rosto. Primeiro, ouve a emoção ao saber da grande notícia. Depois, a decepção ao descobri a maternidade e por ultimo, vi carinho e determinação. Esse homem realmente me amava e estava disposto a tudo para me ter ao seu lado, mesmo que isso custasse fingir que o meu filho e de outro homem era dele. Naquele momento, eu percebi que ele valia todo e qualquer tipo de amor. _Mesmo que eu nunca tenha o amado como ele merecia._

Para afastar toda e qualquer suspeita sobre a paternidade do meu bebê, seguimos para a Califórnia assim que tudo se estabeleceu para o meu pai. Meu marido, ficou responsável pela empresa mais famosa do mundo e eu seguia minha vida apenas cuidando para que minha filha crescesse bem e saudável. Não vou dizer que deixei de aprontar durante esse período. Várias foram as vezes em que Jacob fora me buscar em boates enquanto eu ainda ia para curtir só por uns minutos. Nunca fui displicente, não bebi durante toda gravidez, mas não me tornei santa. Assim que Alícia nasceu, eu fiquei ainda mais consciente de que esquecer meu grande amor seria ainda mais difícil que eu pensei. Eu poderia enganar a todos e por momentos até a mim mesma, mas nunca o meu coração. Ela era a cara do pai!

E isso fez com que eu me afastasse da minha família, apenas tinha contato com minha mãe e meu pai por telefonemas ou viagens bastante rápidas. Eu evitava a todo custo que eles olhassem para Alícia e notassem a semelhança evidente entre pai e filha. Sei que estou errada ao esconder do Edward uma filha, mas ele fez sua escolha e estava bastante feliz com ela, minha Ali não merecia ser uma intrusa em uma família perfeita. Sim, continuo a mesma turrona de sempre e se duvidar ainda mais cabeça dura.

Mas, os verdadeiros problemas ficaram a cargo do Jake. Digamos que ele não suportou a idéia de olhar para minha menina e ver constantemente meu ex-namorado nela. Eu sei que ele tentou, mas ele não conseguia amá-la como eu a amo. Por conta disso, suas tentativas de ter um filho comigo cresceram significativamente. Embora, eu sempre explicasse que ainda não estava pronta para isso novamente e precisava tomar conta da minha vida de uma vez por todas. Isso gerou ainda mais brigas em nosso casamento, com ele sempre alegando que eu não queria outro filho para sempre ter a memória do Edeard viva em mim. Isso era uma mentira e vi naquele momento que nosso casamento não iria durar muito.

Ele não entendia que eu precisava cuidar de uma menina recém nascida que precisava de mim, que eu necessitava criar responsabilidades e finalmente seguir alguma carreira. Ele estava sendo a criatura mais infantil que eu pude conhecer. Tentei de toda forma apaziguar esses sentimentos do meu esposo, sempre me dedicando a minha empresa de Moda "Isabella Fashion" , a minha ONG e minha filha. Mas, a situação parecia piorar em níveis altíssimos. Eu tinha esperanças de conseguir salvar meu casamento, mas não via saída. Minha pequena acaba de se diagnostica com leucemia e onde se encontra o meu marido? Em um maldito bar. Quem ele pensa que eu sou? Sou Isabella Marie Cullen Black e esse tipo de situação não combina nada comigo.

Assim que cheguei em minha casa, respirei fundo para me encarar minha baby e fazer ligações para os meus pais. Eu precisava do apoio deles!

Parei em frente ao quarto da minha bebê e ela dormia tranquilamente. Acariciei seu rostinho lindo e depois seu cabelo castanho. Céus, como ela era parecida com seu pai. Como eu poderia superar o homem da minha vida desse jeito?

Sentei no chão ao lado de sua cama e abri minha bolsa, retirando da minha carteira uma foto antiga minha e do Edward. Uma nostalgia e maldita saudade me abateu naquele momento. Toquei meus lábios e fechei meus olhos. Eu podia sentir o gosto de sua boca na minha, o toque de suas mãos em meu corpo, o calor e segurança que ele me trazia quando eu estava com ele e na forma como ele me tomou naquela noite em que fizemos amor pela primeira vez. Meu peito deu um solavanco e algumas pequenas lágrimas desceram pelo meu rosto. A quem eu queria enganar? Era dele que eu precisava naquele momento. _Apenas ele_.

Estava tão concentrada em mim e nos meus pensamentos que não senti a presença de Jake no quarto até ele falar :

- Você nunca vai me amar não é Bella? - perguntou-me Jacob olhando diretamente nos olhos. Eu não sabia o que responder, não poderia magoá-lo ainda mais. Na verdade, eu não posso amar um outro alguém sendo que meu coração é totalmente ocupado por outro homem. Para mim, amor nós sentimentos apenas por uma pessoa e uma vez na vida e eu já sei quem é o meu amor. Sei que estou errada, que mesmo após anos eu ainda sigo amando loucamente Edward, _mas como esquecê-lo se todas as vezes em que olho para minha filha eu vejo o pai dela ali?_

Fechei meus olhos com ainda mais força e me controlei para tentar ser forte. Eu não iria armar outro barraco na frente da Alícia. Lentamente me levantei do chão e falei com o tom mais calmo que consegui :

- Vamos sair daqui, eu preciso conversar com você. – e tentei pegá-lo pelo braço, mas Jake se esquivou e foi para o outro lado do quarto. Céus, ele vai mesmo querer brigar na frente da minha menina doente?

- Eu te fiz uma pergunta, portanto, me responda. AGORA! – esbravejou essa última parte. E com isso, eu perdi a cabeça completamente.

- Não grite comigo e muito menos no quarto da MINHA FILHA. – falei com o mesmo tom e tentei mais uma vez chegar perto dele. Mas, meu marido não estava no melhor dos seus dias pois continuou a gritar.

- CLARO, A SUA FILHA, A SUA PRECIOSA FILHA QUE VOCÊ TEVE COM O GRANDE AMOR DA SUA VIDA. AMOR ESSE QUE NÃO TE QUIS E NUNCA VAI TE QUERER NOVAMENTE. AMOR ESSE, QUE TEM UMA FAMÍLIA E QUE ESTÁ SEGUINDO EM FRENTE COM ELA ENQUANTO VOCÊ FEITO UMA COMPLETA IDIOTA AINDA SOFRE POR ELE PELOS CANTOS. OH MEU EDWARD, COMO EU TE AMO. – gritou novamente, jogando em minha cara verdades que neste momento eram completamente desnecessárias. Suas palavras me atingiram como facas em meu peito e arfei com sua ação. Ele não tinha esse direito. Senti a raiva crescer dentro de mim assim que ouvi o choro baixo da Ali em seu berço.

- Saia desse quarto, Jacob. Saia agora, enquanto eu ainda posso manter o bom senso. – disse já fraca e cansada da nossa nova discussão e fui pegar minha bebê no colo. Ela estava com os olhos arregalados e me olhava com aquela mesma intensidade que seu pai.

Quando finalmente a aninhei em mim, ela se acalmou e fechou os olhos. A sensação de ser mãe é a melhor coisa do mundo e ela fora um grande presente que essa vida me deu.

- Solte essa menina aí e vamos terminar essa conversa, Bella. – eu não podia acreditar que ele ainda estava no quarto.

- Vá embora, ela precisa de mim agora. – respondi.

- NÃO, EU PRECISO E VOU CONVERSAR COM VOCÊ. EU ESTOU CANSADO DE SER TROCADO POR ESSA FEDELHA. – gritou e novamente assustou minha filha que o encarou com medo.

Jacob devolveu o olhar para Alícia com nojo e aquilo me deu mais uma pontada no peito. Essa situação estava insuportável. Será que ele não via o quanto ela estava doente?

- Será que você não percebe que ela está doente? Podemos deixar essa conversa para outro momento. – o respondi.

- Dane-se ela e sua doença. O que ela tem, mais uma gripe? – respirei fundo novamente e respondi com a calma que estava longe de sentir :

- Leucemia. É isso que ela tem, minha filha está com câncer. A minha princesa de apenas dois anos de idade já está doente e sofrendo. – falei e dessa vez não consegui conter e comecei a chorar naquele momento. Minha bebê se remexia em meus braços, mas eu não a soltava.

Jacob não se mexeu em momento algum. Ficou um bom tempo parado me encarando e quando voltou a falar, suas palavras me deixaram completamente arrasada :

- Ela vai morrer logo? – eu não estava acreditando que ele estava cogitando isso para ela, eu não poderia ter me enganado tanto com uma pessoa.

Arfei e olhei para seu rosto que estava sem qualquer emoção aparente.

- Eu não posso acreditar no que acabei de ouvir. Eu realmente não posso... – me afastei dele e me dirigi até a janela.

- O que eu falei de mais ? Nada. Se ela morrer logo, te poupará sofrimento e a mim também. Estou sendo prático. – e mais uma vez a sua frieza me chocou. _E foi naquele momento que o meu casamento havia acabado de vez. _

- Saia da minha casa, AGORA! – gritei a última parte em pleno pulmões o deixando atônito e o fazendo me encarar espantado.

- Bella, o que...- nem sequer o deixei terminar. Me dirigi a porta e a abri.

- Eu estou dizendo para você sair da minha casa agora e também estou afirmando que o nosso casamento acabou. – falei da forma mais ácida e dura que consegui.

- Você só pode estar brincando comigo. Vai me trocar por uma criança doente? – falou com desdém enquanto apontava o dedo para minha filha em meus braços.

- Se você não sair agora, Jacob, eu chamo os seguranças para te tirar daqui. SUMA DA MINHA FRENTE. – gritei com ele pois naquele momento eu não conseguia sequer sentir a sua presença. Ele me causava nojo.

- Pois eu vou mesmo. Não agüento mais ser trocado nessa casa. Agora, te aviso uma coisa Bella : você nunca vai ter o Edward de volta. – falou e respirei fundo.

- Sabe qual foi o seu problema? Sempre colocar Edward na frente de todo o nosso relacionamento. Você me acusa por não esquecê-lo, mas já se perguntou quantas vezes VOCÊ me deixou esquecer ele? Nenhuma. A sua constante lembrança dele, me fez amá-lo cada dia mais. E não importa que eu nunca o tenha de volta, ele tem o meu coração e isso é para sempre. – disse e respirei fundo. Ele me encarou com raiva e se retirou do quarto.

Assim que sua presença perturbadora não estava mais entre nós, minha filha falou :

- Momy, o que aconteceu com meu papai? Porque vocês bligalam ?

Olhei para os seus olhos castanho e a beijei.

- Nada meu amor. Agora, durma aqui no colo da mamãe.- falei carinhosamente. Assim que minha princesa dormiu eu me dirigi ao meu próprio quarto. Peguei o meu telefone e liguei para uma das pessoas mais importantes para mim no mundo o meu pai, Carlisle Cullen.

Já deveria ser madrugada em Forks, mas ainda assim eu precisava falar com ele. Os meus pais seriam minha única força nesse momento. No segundo toque ele atendeu :

- Bella? O que aconteceu, minha menina ? – falou meu pai e minha única reação foi chorar. Passei um bom tempo descarregado a tensão dos meus problemas pela telefone, enquanto o meu pai, esperava pacientemente.

Assim que finalmente descarreguei tudo que tinha para chorar, finalmente consegui falar com Jonas :

- Oh daddy, meu casamento acabou. – falei e funguei novamente. Na verdade, eu não sabia como contar a pior parte de tudo isso. Como eu iria contar sobre a doença da minha filha? Eu ainda era uma garota de 24 anos, eu não sei se iria conseguir ser tão forte.

- Oh Bella, tenha calma minha litle baby. Você tem certeza que dessa vez é definitivo? – sua voz era cautelosa e muito mais carinhosa do que o normal. Ele estava se contendo. Após o nascimento da minha princesa, meu pai percebeu que ela não era filha do Jacob e ao notar como ele tratava sua neta, papai criou uma certa birra por meu agora ex-marido. Acho que ele não via a hora de que isso acontecesse. Meu daddy era louco para me ter em Forks novamente.

- Pai, infelizmente essa não é a única notícia que tenho a te dar – neste momento a minha voz embargou e algumas lágrimas teimaram em cair do meu rosto.

- Como assim, Isabella? Eu realmente estou preocupado, filha. – seu tom de voz aumentou e eu respirei fundo antes de o responder.

- A Alícia, pai, minha filha está com leucemia. – o respondi sem conseguir conter que o choro viesse novamente. Carlisle ficou calado por um tempo e eu podia ouvir apenas sua respiração pesada do outro lado da linha.

- Filha, se acalme. Volte para Forks que iremos resolver isso juntos. O hospital de Seatle tem um dos melhores tratamentos de câncer infantil e eu tenho certeza que nossa menina vai superar isso. Volte para perto de sua família. – suplicou-me ao telefone. Eu imaginava que um dos seus pedidos seria esse. Mas, os riscos de voltar para aquela cidade minúscula e odiosa eram altos demais. Seria arriscar muitas coisas envolvidas, inclusive, a vida da minha filha. Eu não acho que poderia encarar isso tão cedo.

- Pai...o senhor sabe que eu não posso voltar para Forks. – falei tentando soar segura e calma. – Sabe que eu não posso colocar minha Alicia na frente de Edward novamente. Assim que todos verem ela, irão perceber a semelhança evidente entre os dois e eu não quero ser aquela que vai atrapalhar a vida perfeita do meu irmão. – o gosto amargo em minha boca se fez presente quando pronunciei a palavra "irmão". Só de imaginar que ele poderia olhar para minha pequena com quaisquer resquícios de desprezo, meu fraco coração se apertava. Isso estava totalmente fora de questão!

- Isabella, você está louca? Como vai cuidar da minha neta agora que está separada e ainda com uma empresa nas costas? – esbravejou comigo ao telefone. Sei que ele estava certo, mas eu não voltaria. Jamais!

- Sinto muito, pai. Mas, eu não volto. – respondi e tentei finalizar a conversa mesmo que em vão. Carlisle continuou conversando comigo durante algum tempo e me dando motivos para voltar pra minha casa. Fui irredutível mais uma vez e assim que desliguei e me encontrei sozinha no meu quarto, eu chorei. O amanhã era incerto demais e o meu medo era garantia que grandes dias de tormentas estavam por vir.


End file.
